Across the Force
by forceawakener
Summary: He is an ex-Stormtrooper, and she is a scavenger Jedi in-training. Will they ever show their love for each other, or be pulled apart by the First Order. Finn/Rey.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: There has been an awakening…

Finn woke up abruptly, gasping for air. He had just recovered from his coma, the last thing he remembered was Kylo Ren's lightsaber blade slicing through his back.

"Rey! Where's Rey?" he asked, even though there was no one in the room. Within seconds he saw a Resistance doctor rush into the room. She checked his vitals to make sure everything was stabilized.

"It's nice to finally see you awake, Finn. Are you feeling alright?" she asked Finn.

"That doesn't matter right now!" Finn exclaimed as he continued painting, with his eyes darting across the room, searching. He asked the doctor "Where's Rey? Is she alright? Does she need help?"

The doctor replied saying "You should relax. Rey set off to find Luke Skywalker about a month ago, shortly after you arrived in your coma. Last we heard from her, she said that she was training in the force or something."

Finn sat back down, breathing slower and becoming more relaxed. He was relived. Rey was alright. Not just alright, but thriving. She was training with the legendary Luke Skywalker to become a Jedi! But he then asked himself if he would ever see her again. She had barely known him for a day or two. Would she even remember him?

* * *

Rey's eyes shot open. "He's awake!" she exclaimed. "I felt him!" She sat up from her meditation, grabbing her staff, running for the Falcon. She had worried about him ever since she fought Ren. She searched through the Force, looking for him, seeing if he was okay. Now after nearly a month she found him. But she froze at the entrance of the Falcon when a certain Jedi Master called to her.

"Quitting training so soon?" said Luke Skywalker.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: March of the Order

Rey turned around to face Luke. Her mind was racing to figure out what to tell him. His face showed a mixture of disappointment and slight amusement.

"I… uh… a friend of mine just woke up from his coma. I have to see to see him."

"It's that Finn person you kept talking about, isn't it?" said Skywalker.

Rey felt her cheeks turn red as she smiled, thinking about him. "Yes it is. I know I have much more training to complete, but he is one of my closest friends. I need to see him. I'll just leave for only a short while, then I'll come back and finish my training. I promise."

Luke chuckled a little bit at the last sentences. He still remembered the day he said that to Yoda, making the same promise. He also remembered what happened afterwards, as he glanced at his metallic hand. He knew however that this was different. He knew that there was no immediate danger to his young padawan.

"It's alright. You can go. Just return quickly to finish your training." said Luke.

Rey grinned wider than she ever did. "I will return." she assured Luke. She quickly ran into the Falcon, preparing it for take off. While Luke was staring at the Falcon leaving the planet, he felt a disturbance in the force. He believed that Rey is in much greater danger now. Only now did he realize what was going on.

* * *

A stormtrooper walked into Kylo Ren's interrogation room as he was torturing a Resistance spy.

"Captain Phasma wants to see you." said the trooper. "It's urgent."

With an angered sigh, Ren quickly force choked the prisoner, killing him within seconds. As he was entering the analysis room of the Star Destroyer, he asked Phasma "What is it that is so urgent. I felt something, something I haven't felt since…

"Sir, we have data that indicates FN 2187 has recovered from his injuries on D'Qar, home of the Resistance base. We believe our forces are strong enough to overwhelm the Resistance in a land invasion."

Ren pondered this idea for a moment. "Alright." He replied. "We'll be able to destroy the fledgling Resistance, and I believe to have a use for FN 2187.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Trip

Rey was more than excited to see Finn again, she was overjoyed! As the Millennium Falcon once again flew through hyperspace, she kept thinking of him. Only him. She had so many questions. Was he alright? Did he recover from his injuries? Would he be as excited to see me as I am him? Throughout the entire trip she felt anxious. He was the first person to treat he kindly on Jakku. He saved her from the First Order there. He even went back to Starkiller base for her, the only time anyone came back for her. He even fought against Kylo Ren for her. Granted he failed, but he tried his best and fought decently, at least from what she saw.

"Wait a minute." She told herself. "Why would he do all of that for me? He barely even knew me for a day, and yet he did all of that. Does he… does he like me?"

She kept asking herself this question as she paced across the Falcon back and forth. She just wasn't sure how Finn felt about her. 'Luckily,' she thought, 'there is a certain someone on the ship who could help me.'

"Hey, R2!"

Within seconds, the blue and white astromech droid walked up to her, beeping and booping. Rey then explained to R2 everything, from the time he grabbed her hand to escape from the TIE Fighters, to the time his back was sliced by the searing heat of Kylo Ren's lightsaber. After listening to the entire story, R2-D2 computed his thoughts, replying with "Beep Beep Boop Beep." "

Do I like him?" responded a quite surprised Rey. "That wasn't exactly the answer I was looking for to be honest." R2 whistled. "No I guess not." It seemed to Rey at that point that R2 was less help than she thought he would be. She didn't know how she felt about Finn, at least not exactly.

"Well, he…

'Beep Beep, Beep Beep, Beep Beep' went the Falcon's navigation computer.

"We must be close to D'Qar." Said Rey. "We need to jump out of light speed soon." Rey raced toward the cockpit door before she stopped, turning to the droid. "This isn't over yet."

* * *

Kylo Ren was checking the computer onboard the ship. There appeared to be a hologram from Captain Phasma.

"Yes Captain." Said Ren.

"Sir, Star Destroyer Finalizer will be over D"Qar within the hour.

"Excellent. Alert me when we have arrived. I would like to greet the Resistance personally." Ren said seconds before ending the hologram.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Reunion

Finn paced near the command center, awaiting orders from General Leia Organa. He was deemed fit for combat, and was given a new mission to fulfill. Although he was excited about helping the Resistance again, that was far from what he was primarily thinking about. All his mind could do was think about one person. Rey. He was overjoyed to know that she was okay after fighting Kylo Ren, but he was even more saddened. He never knew if he would ever get to see her again. He never even got to say goodbye to her. He couldn't stop thinking about her, how her hair was tied up in those three buns, how beautiful her voice was, and how whenever she smiled he felt happier than at any other point in his miserable life as a stormtrooper. Well, former stormtrooper now.

As Finn continued to wait, he heard the sound of a newly arriving ship. As he turned to see it, he was confused. It was the Millennium Falcon! He wondered who was flying it, for Han Solo died. His curiosity got the better of him, and he walked to what appeared to be it's landing zone. He stood a few meters away from where the ship was hovering, hoping to catch a glimpse of the pilot. The ship touched down, and an exit ramp was lowered. He soon saw a girl walk down the ramp, and realized who it was. It was Rey!

"Rey!" called Finn.

Rey turned her head to her left and saw Finn for what seemed like the first time in years. She smiled a far as her lips would let her and began jogging to him, soon sprinting. He began running toward her as well. They then embraced each other hard, not letting the other go.

"I've missed you so much." whispered Finn.

"I've missed you too." replied Rey

They did not say anything else. They didn't need to say anything else. Their reunion sadly did not last too long, for not a minute later warning sirens began blaring across the base, as Resistance fighters started scrambling about.

Rey and Finn separated, both confused as to what was going on. Finn caught Poe Dameron jogging toward his black X-Wing with BB-8 rolling alongside him.

"What the hell is going on?" shouted Finn to Poe. Poe did not reply, only looking toward Finn, pointing toward the sky. Both Finn and Rey rose their heads up, both surprised to find what had caused all of this chaos.

It was the Finalizer. The flagship Star Destroyer of the First Order. Which Finn and Rey knew meant one thing. Invasion.


End file.
